


At Least I Think I Do

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Show Me How To Love [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sort Of, Top!Patrick, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, bottom!henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Henry hears his boyfriend dreaming about him and decides to listen in. And Henry now knows what his feeling towards Patrick are.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Series: Show Me How To Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673317
Kudos: 50





	At Least I Think I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided that after the last part being a little dark that I would throw some smut in with the fluff to spice things up a bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)

Henry groaned as he shifted in the small bed, an arm slung over his body. Looking around, it was taking him a moment to fully realise where he’s slept. “Oh yeah”, Henry whispered quietly to himself, “Trick’s”.

Henry had been too involved in getting Patrick’s help last night (kissing him) that he’d hadn’t gotten the chance to take the entire room in. It was rather clean for someone like Patrick, Henry supposed. There was a small collection of band posters on the boring beige wall. Henry recognised some of them and some he knew that Belch would never approve of if he saw them. The wall itself could have given Henry a headache if he’d stared at it for long enough, he was sure.

Taking in the other sides of the room, Henry noticed Pat’s beloved lighter and the hairspray that he knew Patrick loved to torment people with. The blond had never understood why his boyfriend loved it so much, but that was just simply…Patrick.

He turned over, face to face with a sleeping Patrick. Henry watched the boy’s chest rise and fall with his soft breathing. He looked peaceful like this; a lot less terrifying than when he was terrorising the Losers that’s for sure.

Henry leaned in closer, nuzzling his face into Patrick’s neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke, but Henry didn’t care, it was a comforting smell. He could hear the other’s heartbeat in his chest, making him a little more content than he already was. Henry couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so comfortable and safe with someone else.

The teen pulled away a little to glace up at his boyfriend, the movement making him stir slightly, thankfully not enough to wake him though.

Henry knew he should get out of bed, go back to his own house, and explain to Butch why he didn’t come home, but as a moan tumbled from his boyfriend’s lips he knew that there was no way he was going anywhere.

Henry let a smirk slide over his chapped lips. Untangling himself from Patrick, he held himself up on one arm to listen to the rest of the pleas coming from the other boy’s mouth.

“Ngh, Henry”.

If he wasn’t hard before, he sure was now. Fuck, why was that so hot? Henry reached between his legs, palming at his still growing erection through his pants. “Fuck”, Henry whispered. He bit his lip, trying to muffle any sounds he made. He couldn’t wake Patrick up yet, not when he was moaning like this.

He continued to touch himself to his boyfriend’s moans, now reaching into his pants to grasp his cock. He ran his thumb over the slit, spreading the bead of precome over the head. He pumps himself at a steady pace, savouring the way Trick moans his name.

“Ah Fuck, Hank”.

As soon as Henry hears that God forsaken nickname he speeds up, letting groans now fall from his own mouth, too caught up in everything that’s happening to even care about the noises he’s making.

A few more thrusts and he’s coming into his fist, head thrown back as a loud moan escapes him.

Henry’s pants are the only sounds in the room now, the sweet noises from his boyfriend have seemed to vanish. “Shit”, Henry murmurs. He watches as Patrick’s eyes flutter open, a dazed, half-asleep expression on his face.

“Morning”, Trick says, giving Henry a poor excuse of a smile. Henry only smirked again.

“Dreaming about me, baby?”, he asked, amusement prominent in his voice.

Now it was Patrick’s turn to smirk. “Yeah”, he said, looking down to see come on his boyfriend’s hand. Henry was pulled in closer, so near that their lips were nearly touching. Patrick grabbed his hand and placed it over his crotch, an action to make sure Henry knew how agonisingly hard he was.

“Need some help”, was all Henry could manage before Patrick pulled his own pants off, revealing his hard cock to Henry, the head an angry red which the other boy knew would have to be painful.

Reaching down to grasp Patrick’s cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand. Henry began to stroke him, setting a tortuously slow pace, making Patrick let out a small whine in frustration. “Hen, Please”, he begged, looking up at Henry with pleading eyes.

Henry looked at him with feigned empathy, not speeding up just yet.

“Let me fuck you, Hank”, Patrick blurted out, a deep blush rising to is cheeks. Henry just looked at him wide eyed, cock fully hard again. He bit his lip softly, letting out an “okay”.

Patrick grinned as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. He kept eye contact with Henry as he popped the cap, coating his cock with a generous amount before throwing the bottle somewhere to be forgotten.

The blond waited anxiously for what was to come, letting out shallow breaths. “Lie down, baby”, Pat said, now leaning over him. Henry might have thought it was intimidating if he weren’t so fucking horny.

Patrick lined himself up with his boyfriend’s hole, pushing in inch by inch until he buried inside the smaller boy. The action caused Henry to let out a shaky gasp, his eyes snapping shut.

Patrick pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside his boyfriend before pushing back in, earning another moan from Henry.

“Never thought you’d be this loud, Hank”, Patrick let out a small laugh. The other boy opened his eyes, glaring at him. “Shut the fuck up, Hockstetter”.

Patrick’s thrusts became rough as he began to loose his pace a little. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Henry’s in a heated kiss. He lingered on his bottom lip for a while before moving to his neck, sucking, and biting at the soft skin.

“Ah, Ah Trick, I’m gonna…”

Patrick smirked against Henry. “Come, Hank”, he said, the words muffled by Henry’s skin.

Henry came with a loud groan, come spurting in thick ropes, covering his stomach. His pants filled the room as he came down from his high, Patrick coming after a handful of shallow thrusts, filling his boyfriend with his come, the feeling making Henry moan. 

Patrick rolled off of Henry and onto the mattress next to him. “Hey, Trick?”, Henry asked, uncertain. Patrick doesn’t respond, just turns to face the blond. “Remember back at the Barrens when I told you I might love you?” His boyfriend continued to stare at him, eyebrow now raised. “Yeah, why?”

Patrick wasn’t sure if this was Henry’s way of telling him that he wanted to stop dating or not and for the first time in his life, Patrick Hockstetter was nervous, maybe even a little scared.

“Well…”, Henry began, “I don’t think I love you anymore”.

Patrick looked down, unable to meet Henry’s gaze. Shit. He was right.

“I know that I love you”, Henry said, bringing a finger under Patrick’s chin to make him meet his eyes.

Patrick was now sure that he was the most relieved person on earth. Henry loved him. Henry fucking Bowers loved him.

“I’m just not sure that I’m _in_ love with you”.

That made Patrick frown for a moment, one that would quickly turn into a smile.

“Well then”, Patrick said, “I’ll just need to change that then won’t I?”

Henry laughed a little, draping his arm over Trick’s waist.

“Oh, so you wanna cuddle now?”

“Yeah, Trick, I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> I'm thinking of writing another date for the next part, but we'll see what happens. It should be out within the next week or two since I want to continue my Opposites Attract series. It will be out as soon as possible though. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
